The Twenty Heartbreaks of Haruno Sakura
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Sakura's heart kept breaking but she knew what she was doing was right.


I don't own Naruto.

**The Twenty Heartbreaks of Haruno Sakura**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Sakura loves her family really. But she realizes that her mother always puts emphasize on beauty and that's it. Sakura remembers her mother complaining about her youngest daughter having a large forehead. Sakura blames her mother for her original low self-esteem.

_Two_

Sakura's father left just after she was born. She does not know him nor cares. Her step-father is her father. He is always kind and tells her to be herself all the time. For him, who was once a ninja, she joins the Academy for that reason at first.

_Three_

Sakura's cousin, Hanami, lives with her and her family. Sakura sees Hanami as someone who has given up on life and tries not to be like her. Sakura will never sleep all day, then wake up and complain. Sakura will life her life to the fullest.

But when she turns eighteen and finally gets her cousin to open up.

"I'm in love with someone who is dead, but even if he was alive, he'd never leave his clan for me. He gave me inspiration and purpose, and I know it's stupid but…"

"No, Hanami, I understand perfectly."

_Four_

Along with her mother, step-father, and cousin, Sakura has an older brother and sister. Her brother is a merchant, her sister is a model. She is not close with them and they can care less about their pink haired little sister who is a ninja. Sakura wishes at least she had some sort of relationship with them because of Naruto, who had no one and Sasuke, who had an older brother and then lost him.

_Five_

The Academy was hard at first because of annoying bullies. Ino helped her and Sakura never meant to end her friendship with Ino over Sasuke.

In reality, Sakura just said she liked Sasuke because all the other girls did too. She was trying to fit in.

_Six_

At first Team 7 for Sakura was bad. Sasuke ignored her, Naruto annoyed her and Kakashi was always late. Soon she began seeing them as people that will protect her without fail. So she will love them all because they were all broken inside somehow, because a little love could trek miles.

_Seven_

Sasuke is her first love, her most important love. Without Sasuke, Sakura knew that she would not have become the strong-willed woman she becomes. For Sasuke she will do anything even give him up.

_Eight_

Naruto is Naruto, Sakura comes to appreciate him. They just love each other and Sakura knows that he will always have her back and support her in all her decisions. Kakashi is sensei and he taught her the most important thing 'ninja who break the rules are trash, but ninja who leave a comrade behind is lower than trash.'

_Nine_

The first Chuunin Exams were her blooming. The second Chuunin Exams were her show. She got to semi-finals before Temari took her out. But when she earned the promotion of Chuunin, she was finally proud of herself. She took the next step.

_Ten_

If you ever asked Sakura how she really felt about Sasuke's departure, she would find a giant boulder and smash it to bits.

"Imagine that being my heart."

_Eleven_

Training under Tsunade was fulfilling but tiring. She barely got a break, which worried her parents somewhat. After medical jutsu, Tsunade taught her how to protect herself when necessary.

"You're a natural, Sakura," said Tsunade. "You haven't realized it but you have been bringing your chakra to your fists and legs for a while."

Sakura thought that's maybe why her punches affected Naruto so much when he was being a moron.

_Twelve_

Sakura's heart broke fifty times over when she learned that Naruto could die if the demon inside him was extracted. When she could not heal Gaara, she never wanted it to happen to Naruto. Akatsuki then took Asuma and Jiraiya from the world. She hated them.

She hated Itachi the most because of Sasuke.

She never thought her heart could break so much when she saw Sasuke wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Then Naruto almost died and she couldn't do anything but cry and scream as she listened to the blonde scream in pain, fighting against the power of the statue.

_Thirteen_

Sasuke returned but was awaiting trial. Naruto asked her out again and she accepted. She never thought Naruto could be romantic but he always made her feel like she was special, important.

But there was something not there, when they kissed it felt weird to her like she was kissing her brother or something. They talked about that and figured that they were not meant to be in a romantic relationship. Naruto chuckled and told her that he thought Sasuke was going to have a heart attack when he found out about them. He gave her hope that Sasuke was going to ask her out.

Sakura nearly fainted when Sasuke asked, nervously for a date with her.

_Fourteen_

Sakura always wanted children, so when she became pregnant with Akira she was so excited. She was also giving Sasuke a child that probably would have the Sharingan. She was glad to see he was thrilled. During her pregnancy, Sakura became good friends with Karin (they never fought over Sasuke; they were mature women at their first meeting).

Karin was the first one to notice that something was wrong inside her with her chakra sense. Sakura went into labor and she had Shizune, Ino, and Karin all in there helping her. They had to do an emergency C-section, but something went wrong. It was not the medics fault; Sakura's own body was a traitor.

Her baby was sick and had to stay in an incubator. Sakura cried a little bit when Shizune sadly informed that she could not have any more children. But still Sakura was happy that Sasuke stayed. Then she learned that Akira's one green eye could not hold the Sharingan, still Sasuke stayed.

But oh did Sakura know her Sasuke-kun well. He was upset that he was not going to carry on the Sharingan, even if it was his idea to adopt. He would not be able to look upon them as his own, it was just not Sasuke.

She went to Naruto first and foremost and talked to him.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke loves you," was all he told her. She knew that he did not want to be apart of any plan that could hurt his godchild or either of his teammates. So she went to Karin.

"You want me to do what," asked Karin, taking off her glasses and cleaning them, calmly as possible.

"You love Sasuke-kun don't you," asked Sakura.

"Well yes," said Karin. "But he loves you. I'm not a moron."

"Karin, please you are the only one that I would ever trust with Sasuke," said Sakura. "He loves you in some way." Karin sighed.

"Are you sure you want to break his heart," asked Karin.

"I have to for his damn Clan's Kekkei Genkai," said Sakura.

"Alright, I'll do it, Sakura. Let's see what Konoha kunoichi learned in those special classes, heh." Karin took her place and Sakura left willingly. No one ever found out about their plan, not even Naruto.

Akira was going to be loved anyway, Sakura was not worried. She could take care of them.

_Fifteen_

Sakura, at twenty four, got asked a big favor from Naruto. One of his underground fighter friends, Kiyoshi, lost his place because of an insane woman who accused him of ridiculous things; Naruto asked her if he could stay with her and Akira for the time being. Naruto had a look on his face that said he was up to something but he never found out what.

Kiyoshi reminded her of Kiba, but he was so wholly different from the Inuzuka. Kiyoshi knew how to cook and he has a lot of knowledge stored in his mind. He was surprisingly good with calming Akira down.

"I may be a fighter, Peaches, I can be gentle when needed," he said, brown eyed twinkling. She never minded him calling her 'Peaches'. The more time she spent with him, the more Sakura did not want him to leave.

Then she realized that she fell in love with this man, Kiyoshi. While she still loved Sasuke, she knew that she was allowed to love again.

"I love you, Kiyoshi." She watched his face light up.

"You're the first person to ever tell me that," he said, kissing her. Sakura felt her heart swell. "I love you, Sakura."

_Sixteen_

Sakura wanted to adopt and Kiyoshi agreed a year after they were married and when Akira was four. With Sakura's connections, they adopted the baby Haru. They also adopted a girl two years older than Akira named Katsuko. After a few years, they adopted two more girls, twins Saki and Hisoka. Then when Haru six they adopted the baby Kyo and a three year old girl Tsubame.

They were a big happy family and Sakura was glad that she was able to help at least six children not be alone like Naruto and Sasuke were.

_Seventeen_

Sakura became a Jounin the same time as Naruto, luckily. But as a kunoichi she had to go on special missions, but she did them and Kiyoshi never thought less of her.

It was hard to be a mother and kunoichi but she would never give either of them up, because it is what makes her, her.

_Eighteen_

Sakura found it so funny when Kyo was caught following Chidori, Suigetsu and Karin's daughter, despite being a six year age difference. She also found it funny when Haru got a crush on Ai, Gaara's daughter, who at the time liked Ino's son Jou. Akira also had a giant crush on Orihime, Hinata's daughter.

But the day that Katsuko told her that she was in love with Satoshi, Sasuke and Karin's second son, Sakura thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Her daughter loved his son.

Oh the twisted sense of déjà vu.

Surprisingly Satoshi actually liked her back. Sakura figured that Katsuko could take care of herself but the need to protect her daughter's innocent heart from breaking was strong in Sakura. She did not want her daughters, to go through the pain she went through.

_Nineteen_

When Akira turned sixteen, Sakura and Sasuke talked about telling him about his birth father. Akira didn't know anything. Sakura wanted to keep it quiet but Sasuke wanted to tell him. They started yelling and Naruto, down from his mountain retreat to visit Orihime, Chidori and Haru because they just became genin, showed up and scolded them.

"What's wrong with you two," he snapped. "Akira needs to know, Sakura. Sasuke, you have to understand where Sakura is coming from." Sakura looked down, she knew he was right. "Oh fuck."

"It's true, Okaa-chan, then that I'm Sasuke-ji-san's son," said Akira, standing in the doorway. The members of Team 7 did not say a thing. Sakura saw Sasuke's face when Akira called him 

ji-san. She made a mistake. She went to go after Akira, who bolted when no one answered him. Naruto stopped her.

"I'll talk to him," said Naruto. "You two need to calm down and wait until I bring him back. The truth should be out in the open."

_Twenty_

"You really love Kiyoshi-san then," said Sasuke. They were forty sitting waiting for Naruto to bring Akira down from the mountain after a week of freedom from his duties in Konoha.

"I do, Sasuke-kun."

"What about me?"

"You're my family Sasuke-kun," she said. Sasuke wanted to ask more but Kiyoshi came up to the porch. "Welcome home, Kiyoshi."

"Hey, Peaches," said Kiyoshi, grinning. "Uchiha, how are you?" Sasuke glared at him but Kiyoshi ignored him. "Naruto and Akira should be here soon, I'm going to make some food." Sakura nodded.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, stop glaring at someone who isn't there."

_End_


End file.
